Hero's Journey - Monomyth
Heroes Journey Også kaldet for monomyth(en myte), Hero’s journey er en teori der beskriver et basalt mønster som rigtigt mange myter og historier skulle følge. Teorien blev beskrevet af James Campell i bogen ”The hero with the thousand faces”. Helt enkelt går Hero’s journey ud på at helten bliver kaldet på eventyr i en magisk verden og møder store udfordringer som han besejre, for så til sidst at vænne hjem med evner eller gaver til at gavne alle. Gamle klassiske myter om vigtige religiøse personer som Jesus og Buddha skulle også følge principet. Teorien følger 17 trin fordelt over 3 kategorier, men det er meget sjældent en historie at følge dem alle sammen. right Departure The Call to adventure Helten er I en normal tilværelse men bliver på den ene eller anden made kaldet ind til den ukendte verden. Redusael of the call Helten har typisk ikke lyst til at tage af sted. For det meste prøver de at undgå det på grund af frygt, bundet af ære eller familie eller en hel anden grund. Supernatural aid Når helten har accepteret missionen, får han typisk en magisk genstand til at hjælpe sig med. Dette artifact får han ofte af en guide eller en lære. The crossing of the first threshold Helten påbegynder for alvor det eventyr han skal ud på. Treshold eller treshold guardians(tærskel vagter), prøver at stoppe ham i det. "Vagten", kan være en fysisk ting, et ondt monster eller ligende, men det kan også være ikke fysiks. Det kan være at helten skal have en helt speciel viden for at kunne komme videre. Et eksempel er når hovedpersonerne i Harry Potter kæmper mod trolden i 1'eren, i stedet for at undgå den eller parrer den beslutter de sig for aktivt at kæmpe mod mørkets kræfter. Belly of the whale Dette symbolisere den sidste skildring mellem mellem den verden helten allerede kender til og den ukendte. I stedet for at besejre "the treshold" så forsvinder eller næsten dør helten. Helten bliver "dør og bliver genfødt" Initiation The road of trials En mængde prøver og udfordringer som helten skal igennem. Dette er en klassiker i i sær mange gamle eventyr. For det meste er der 3 prøver og helten kan godt fejle nogle af dem. The meeting with the goddess Når helten møder hans eneste sande kærlighed, kvinden han altid vil være sammen med. Det skal dog siges at i nogle historier vil kvinden ikke have ham og afligeveld vil han tage hende med i hans seng. Woman as temptress Helten bliver fristet til at droppe hans mission. Det behøver dog ikke at være en kvinde der gør det, kvinder er bare et symbol på dette trin. Atonement with the father En hovedpunkt i mange eventyr. Helten skal møde fader figuren i hans liv. Det er den person eller væsen der har magt over liv og død. Det behøver ikke at være en mand, men det er ofte en fader figur. Denne figur vil få helten til at indse en dypere mening med tingene. Apotheosis Dette kan være en periode af fred og hvile. Men det kan også være tanken om at når nogen dør så lever de videre evigt i efterlivet. The ultimate boon Helten har fuldført hans mission og har nå fået fat i den viden eller det objekt han kan hjælpe hans gamle verden med. Return Refusael of the flight Fordi helten nu har opnået en fantastisk forståelse eller en kæmpe gave, så er det ikke sikkert at han har lyst til at tage tilbage med den. Mange helte nægter faktisk at tage tilbage og fejler derved den sidste del af deres mission. The magic flight Det helten har stjålet fra kommer efter ham for at få det tilbage. Rescue from without Helten havde hjælpere til at komme afsted på sin mission og ofte skal han også bruge hjælp til at komme tilbage igen. The crossing of the return threshold Helten skal prøve at lære verdenen om den dypere viden han selv har lært. Master of two worlds Det er når helten kan være både i en spirituelle og den normale verden komfortabelt. Dette kunne også være Jesus, som kunne komme tilbage til vores verden efter døden. Freedom to live Helten har befriet sig selv fra frygten for døden og har derfor lært at leve i nuet og ikke at skamme sig over fortiden. Bibliografi http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monomyth#Belly_of_The_Whale ---- Tilbare til indholdsfortegnelsen: :- Kom/IT A - 2.kitx Wiki Læs mere omkring Dramaturgi: :-Aktant-modellen :-Berettermodellen :-Hero's-Journey :-3 akts modellen :-Finale-Dramaturgi :-Additiv-Dramaturgi